Not That Different
by DesiderataMoonlight
Summary: a songfic.... my first one, so don't completely bomb it! flames welcome, constructive critism accepted


Not That Different  
  
Song by: Collin Raye  
  
Hermione Granger ran out of the manor in the freezing rain, but the rain didn't compare to the coldness of her heart. The strains of an old Muggle song she knew haunted her very being as she tore away from the life she had worked so hard for and the truest love she'd ever known.  
  
She said we're much to different  
  
We're from two separate worlds  
  
And he admitted, she was partly right  
  
She remembered the harsh words that she had said.  
  
"I knew you were a good-for-nothing…. Just like your father!"  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I can't believe you think I would ever do anything to hurt you. I would never want to hurt you, because that would just hurt myself. You are my life, my world. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do…"  
  
"We're just too different. I married you because I loved you, but now I'm not so sure…" she told him through her tears.  
  
But in his heart's defense he told her  
  
What they had in common  
  
Was strong enough to bond them for life  
  
"You know we aren't as different as you think. I laugh… I love… I hope… I try…. I hurt… I need… I fear… I cry… And I know you do the same things," he told her quietly. "You can't argue with me, because you know I'm right. If you look behind your pride, your dignity, and your mind, the person that you'll see just might remind you of me."  
  
"Damn it, why can't you be more like Ron and get upset and yell, scream and throw things? Why? It would be so much easier if you did. I won't argue with you. But you know that I can't do something that sounds right. I have to know it's right. You can't tell me that every word you have ever said to me is true," she said quietly, as she threw more clothes into her bag. She looked at the ring on her left hand, the only ring she ever wore, and spoke through her tears. "I loved you, but I'm not sure anymore. I need to find out for myself."  
  
He said, "Look behind your own soul,  
  
And the person that you'll see  
  
Just might remind you of me.  
  
I laugh, I love, I hope, I cry  
  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I try  
  
And I know you do the same things too,  
  
So we're really not that different, me and you."  
  
So saying, she walked out of the manor, leaving her ring on the bedside table. She looked back once, only to see that he was watching with tears streaming down his face quietly. She thought to herself, He's just not right for me. I've always wanted someone more mysterious, more striking, and he just doesn't fit the part. I feel bad for leaving him here like this though.  
  
Now, she could hardly argue  
  
With his pure and simple logic  
  
But logic never could convince a heart  
  
She had always dreamed of loving  
  
Someone more exotic  
  
And he just didn't seem to fit the part  
  
She went out on her own for the first time since Hogwarts, rented her own apartment, and soon became a frequent visitor at the Leaky Cauldron, in search of bigger, better guys, then soon after, to drink her sorrows away. She couldn't forget the whispers of his words at night, laying in bed, wishing for daylight. She wanted to pretend she was just fine without him. He probably wouldn't take me back anyway, she thought. Not after I hurt him so badly.  
  
So she searched for greener pastures  
  
But never could forget  
  
What he whispered  
  
When she left  
  
"I laugh, I love, I hope, I cry,  
  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I try,  
  
And I know you do the same things too..  
  
So we're really not that different  
  
Me and you…"  
  
She stepped in her car and drove off, trying to see through the liquid haze over her eyes. Her hands trembled as she realized where her instincts were taking her. Home.  
  
Was it time?  
  
Or was it truth?  
  
Maybe both lead her back to his door  
  
She slowly walked up the stairs and sat on the front porch, regaining her composure. She stood up, and before she could knock on the door, there he stood, the epitome of forgiveness. He was the embodiment of love. What kind of love would it be for a man to stand by his front door, waiting, she asked herself. A year passed, and he's still waiting for me.  
  
And as her tears  
  
Fell at his feet  
  
She didn't say "I love you"  
  
What she said meant even more…  
  
"I laugh, I love, I hope, I cry,  
  
I hurt, I need, I fear, I try,  
  
And I know you do the same things too  
  
So we're really not that different  
  
No we're really not that different  
  
Me and you… "  
  
So saying, she rushed into his outstretched arms, lowered her head to Draco's shoulder and cried silently. 


End file.
